Love Shot - Markhyuck
by Bekyunne
Summary: "Kenapa kau kesini?" sarkas Mark. Haechan menunduk. "Mark, aku tak tau aku salah apa. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?" tanya Haechan pelan. "Chan? Kau masih temanku kan?" tanya Mark tiba-tiba. Haechan mendongak, dan mengangguk kuat. Mark tersenyum senang. "Kalau masih mau temenan sama aku, Jauhin Minhyung!" ujar Mark masih dengan senyumannya.


Gak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk setan berkedok manusia yang sedang mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'XI-1' itu. Sambil menelisik kiri dan kanan, cowok itu terus berjalan pelan, saat tubuhnya hampir sampai di depan tempat yang terdapat plang 'Kantin', deheman seseorang berhasil membuat cowok itu berhenti mendadak.

"Mencoba kabur lagi, Mark lee?"

Mark Lee, nama cowok tadi. Setan kecil penghuni salah satu bangunan yang ada di SHS Mandiri 1,yang merupakan sekolah favorit di kota ini. Dan entah kebetulan atau dewi fortuna memang selalu menyertainya, cowok itu dengan ajaibnya terdampar di kelas XI-1, kelasnya para siswa yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan akademisnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark Lee, yang tiap kenaikan kelas selalu urutan paralel rangking pertama. Tentu saja dari bawah. Bukan, jangan berpikiran kalau anak itu bodoh, dia hanya dalam fase menuju remaja, dimana membuat beberapa orang, ralat membuat seorang Mark Lee, muak dengan buku-buku tebal yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat kepala anak itu pusing.

Mark menoleh cepat, dan menemukan wajah datar Pak Sehun di belakangnya. Guru tampan itu bersedekap dada, dia sudah lelah menghadapi cowok di depannya yang sekarang sedang menyengir menampilkan jejeran gigi putih nya. Dapat mimpi apa dia harus jadi wali kelas dari lelaki di depannya ini.

"Eh Bapak, nggak Pak saya nggak mau kabur kok. Orang saya mau ke kantin," balas Mark kelewat tenang. Tak dilihatnya kalau Pak Sehun sudah mengeluarkan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Pak Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Sekarang lihat jam berapa? Sudah waktunya ke kantin? Atau jam kamu mati? Mau bapak beliin?"

Mark cengo. Ini gurunya menghinanya? Emang dipikir dia nggak bisa beli jam apa? Jangankan jam, bumi dan seisinya saja bisa dia beli. Iya bisa. _"Tapi nggak sekarang, nanti kalau aku udah kerja terus jadi kaya"_ kata Mark kalau ditanya kapan.

"Pak, Pak? Dicariin Pak Luhan tadi. Katanya disuruh ke ruangannya!" seru Mark tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja Pak Sehun gelagapan, dia deg-degan, jantungnya disko mendadak. Iya dia belum bayar sewa apartemennya, omong-omong Pak Luhan itu guru BK sekaligus pemilik bangunan elite yang sekarang Pak Sehun sewa. Tanpa banyak tanya, guru itu langsung meninggalkan koridor dan lupa tujuan awalnya ke sana untuk apa. Sedang lelaki berseragam di sana cuma senyum-senyum setan sambil menatap punggung Pak Sehun yang sudah menjauh.

"1 kasus selesai," Mark berjalan santai ke arah kantin.

Sepintar-pintarnya guru di sekolah ini, memang nggak akan ada yang bisa lewat dari kebohongan cowok berambut hitam lurus, yang saat ini sudah duduk dengan damai di kantin sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, dengan tatapan tenang nya ke arah lapangan.

Balik ke point pertama, dimana tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini, namun menurut beberapa orang, cowok yang sedang berada di lapangan itu mungkin bisa dikategorikan sempurna? Entahlah Mark tak pernah menemukan orang yang sempurna daripada dia. Hey lihatlah, mata bulat, hidung mancung, alis camar dan jangan lupakan wajah gantengnya, itu. Mark berfantasi membayangkan betapa Sempurna nya seorang Mark Lee.

'Priiiit'

"Team Rookies menang!"

Suara peluit terdengar memenuhi lapangan. Tak lama suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan pun memenuhi tempat itu. Sontak saja, Mark yang sedang meminum jusnya, mendadak malas, karna tak lama lagi kata-kata yang paling tidak dia suka akan terdengar memecah lapangan.

_"Minhyung! Minhyung!"_

_"Ah Minhyung, kau sangat tampan sekali!"_

_"Minhyung, aku mencintaimu!"_

_"Sudah tampan, pintar, jago Volly pula. Jadikan aku pacarmu, Minhyung!"_

Jung Minhyung. Nama cowok yang tadi di elu-elukan oleh kaum hawa itu sedang berlarian di lapangan, sambil sesekali tersenyum ke arah mereka. Membuat suasana di koridor semakin gaduh. Kebetulan pula, jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

Cowok itu duduk di lapangan, tak lama lemparan sebuah botol mendarat di tangannya. Minhyung menggoyangkan botol dan tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya seorang lelaki berbadan bongsor mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Minhyung, sebelum kemudian menghampiri cowok yang sedang meminum airnya dengan khidmat.

Minhyung. Lelaki tampan yang sedang naik daun ini memang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan bermain nya. Sering ikut tournamen bersama Team yang mereka sebut 'Rookies', isinya pun tak jauh-jauh dari siswa populer lainnya. Bagi Minhyung Volly sudah seperti hidupnya. Meskipun sekarang cowok itu sudah kelas XII, tak membuatnya melupakan tugas negaranya. Senyaman apapun Minhyung dengan Volly, pelajaran lah yang nomer 1.

"Kau tau, kepalaku pusing mendengar teriakan para wanita di sana, lihatlah tatapan memuja itu, cih. _Hey man, _kau Membuatku iri saja," Lucas, menyenggol lengan Minhyung main-main. Sedang laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ah sial, dia semakin tampan saja.

"Kau sudah punya Jungwoo kalau kau lupa. Berhentilah iri denganku, Lucas."

Lucas tertawa mendengar ucapan Minhyung. Lalu dua cowok itu melirik ke arah koridor di mana seseorang sedang berjalan sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, dengan beberapa buku di tangan, sepertinya. Minhyung terkekeh dan segera beranjak dari sama, meninggalkan Lucas yang terbengong, di lapangan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari lelaki manis di ujung koridor sana.

Mari kita kembali ke tempat dimana seorang setan kecil masih berdecih, bahkan saat objek yang dipandangnya menjauh dari lapangan. Mark bepikir, apa sih bagusnya si Minhyung itu. Jelas dari segi wajah, gantengan dia. Bermain Volly? Dia juga tak kalah jago. Kalau soal akademis, dia tak kalah pintar, hanya saja dia lebih menyumbangkan peringkatnya untuk anak di kelas. Aku baik, menyuruh agar teman sekelasku saja yang dapat rangking itu katanya kalau ditanya orang tuanya soal nilai akademisnya.

"Kau Bodoh dan bar-bar kalau kau ingin tau kekuranganmu dari Minhyung!" Suara seseorang membuat Mark cepat menoleh. Terlihat seorang cowok dengan eye smile-nya duduk dan menyeruput jus jeruk Mark tanpa ijin.

Mark merengut dan merebut paksa gelasnya. "Kau ini seperti orang miskin, beli sendiri. Kau kira aku Ayahmu." Mark mendelik dan tak lama Pandangannya terarah ke dua manusia yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mark beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menoyor kepala cowok di sampingnya. "Aku pergi. Dan Demi Tuhan Lee Jeno, Kau ini baru pacaran! Jangan seolah-olah kau sudah menikah dan punya dua istri!" teriak Mark frustrasi.

Jeno tak mengindahkan ucapan Mark, dia melambaikan tangan nya ke arah dua lelaki manis di depannya.

"Jeno aku merindukanmu, kau tau liburanku benar-benar suram!"

"Kau membuatku geli, Jaemin. Jangan genit-genit!"

Orang Yang dipanggil Jaemin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Enjun, aku juga merindukanmu. Jangan galak-galak padaku,"

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Jeno yang ada di depan mereka menatap gemas.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, apa kalian tidak merindukan pacar kalian yang ganteng ini?" tanya Jeno menaik turunkan alisnya genit.

Jaemin dan cowok yang dipanggil Enjun itu sontak mengangguk, dan Jeno langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya, membawa kedua manusia itu dalam pelukannya. Tak ayal mereka bertiga jadi pusat perhatian seisi Kantin. Tak luput dari Pak Sehun yang menganga melihat pemandangan itu, namun tak lama karna Pak Luhan menabok kepala guru itu membuatnya tersadar kalau dia tidak sendirian disini.

Setelah bertemu para murid-murid populer, tak afdol rasanya melupakan salah satu siswa berpengaruh di cerita ini. Lelaki manis yang sedang membawa beberapa buku, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Mata bulat dengan kulit tan itu sesekali tersenyun saat beberapa orang menyapanya di sepanjang koridor.

Lee Haechan, kalau kau ingin tahu nama cowok manis itu. Tidak terlalu populer, namun tidak kuper juga. Biar kuberi tahu sesuatu, jangan kaget, kalau cowok ini adalah teman sejati seorang Mark Lee. Mengejutkan? Bagaimana bisa Mark Lee yang bar-bar, bisa berteman dengan Lee Haechan yang manis ini. Oh jangan lupakan juga, kalau rumah mereka tepat bersebelahan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ucapan seseorang sontak membuat Haechan berhenti. Matanya mengedar, dan menemukan seorang cowok dengan pakaian seragam sama dengannya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Haechan tahu siapa lelaki ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Lelaki manis itu hanya menggeleng prihatin.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa tidak perlu." balas Haechan mendelik tak suka.

Cowok di depannya masih menghadang jalan Haechan. Bahkan tangannya berada di bahu cowok manis itu. "Ey, jangan seperti itu Chan-ah, aku tahu kau kesusahan."

Haechan yang hendak pergi, seketika berdecak kesal dan menatap nyalang ke arah cowok yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya genit.

"Demi Tuhan, Mark. Kau lihat, bahkan selangkah lagi aku sudah masuk di Kantor Guru. Pertolongannu sungguh tak berguna! Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku," yap, cowok tadi adalah Mark Lee. Sudah kubilang bukan kalau Mark dan Haechan itu sahabat dekat. Sebelum Mark sempat protes, suara Haechan terdengar lagi dan membuat lelaki itu undur diri dari sana dengan tergesa.

"Aku tak akan segan membuat Buku ini berakhir di kepalamu, kalau kau penasaran!"

Haechan hendak masuk, kalau saja dua manusia mungil berambut Hijau dan Biru, itu tidak muncul mendadak di hadapannya, membuat cowok itu kaget setengah mati.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan apa-apaan memotretku seperti itu?" tanya Haechan galak.

"Kak Haechan, Jisung yang menyuruhku, dia bilang dia naksir Kakak!" ucap lelaki bermata sipit dan rambut hijau itu dengan semangat.

Haechan menganga, cowok yang bernama Jisung lebih lebar lagi mulutnya. Dia seketika menggaplok kepala hijau itu dengan kuat, dan segera membungkuk.

"Maafkan dia. Chenle, akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit sinting, Kak. jangan di dengarkan ucapannya." Jisung segera menarik Chenle, yang masih tersenyum manis ke arah Haechan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Haechan memijit pelipisnya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Tak tahu saja, kegiatan mereka-sejak kedua lelaki itu bicara, sampai bertemu duo permen kapas-daritadi terekam jelas di mata cowok berseragam olahraha yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar bangunan sekolah itu. Tangannya bersedekap, sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkan koridor dia melirik lagi ke arah Haechan yang sudah keluar dari ruang guru, dan berjalan ke arah kantin.

"_Ck! Aku telat lagi,"_

TBC


End file.
